Matter of Perspective (COOPERFELD)
by cooperfeld.feels
Summary: Read to find out :3


_"We both know this can't be permanent." Amy's tone was mixed with regret and sadness when she said it to her lover, Lauren, her…. step sister. They're in Amy's former room, the room which Lauren took._

After the wedding fiasco, they became closer than anyone, even them, ever expected. Amy was drunk from the champagne she chugged down, while Lauren had a couple of glasses but she's stable.

When Lauren led them both in the bathroom so that Amy can clean herself up, since she looks like a mess, while the other girl can get some water, but the events escalated quickly that the tiny blonde gasped when drunk Amy pulled her by her arm and kissed her in a not sloppy kind of way, which surprised the girl because she thought ALL drunk people kiss sloppily, not that she kisses drunk people, but she was proven wrong by Amy who was cupping her cheeks and passionately kisses her. she finally kisses back. Amy lifted Lauren, led them both to Lauren's bedroom and threw her in bed. She climbed in, smirked and crawled towards Lauren, who was laying down on the bed already with less clothing. Amy leaned to kiss her with such passion and with anger because of the heartbreak caused by her best friend. Amy brushed her tongue on Lauren's bottom lip asking for permission that was eagerly granted. Lauren let Amy's hands wander every inch of her body. Lauren wasn't protesting to everything that was happening since she needed a distraction from her situation earlier when she and Tommy broke up. Amy was kissing her deeply that slightly made her moan but when the girl above slid her hand under Lauren's black bra and lightly squeezed, she grunted and moaned loudly. Amy pulled away from the kiss and stared at the girl under her.

"Why were you born so hot?" Amy said seductively, Lauren silently chuckled from the drunk girl's humor.

"All people were born looking like a potato." She replied and trailed her hands on Amy's sides above her and brushed her fingers on the top of Amy's bra.

"Yeah, a hot potato." Amy leaned in for another kiss and trailed along Lauren's jawline and below her ear. She smiled when she felt the girl melt under her. Amy kissed Lauren's chest then her stomach, placing slow kisses just above the girl's waistband teasingly.

"Is she really drunk? She really knows what she's doing." Lauren thought as she bit her bottom lip and suppressed a moan remembering there are still people downstairs. Amy had enough of her own teasing and yanked down the girl's underwear. Lauren gasped when the cold air hit her 'there'. Amy placed her hands on Lauren's back and quickly unsnapped the girl's bra. Amy admired the girl's natural hotness and dove down between Lauren's legs while smirking.

When Lauren decided to looked down to see the view, she threw her head back when she felt Amy place kisses around her center. She feels herself getting wetter and wetter with every kiss that it makes her feel dirty and aroused at the same time. Amy pushed one finger in a slow torturing speed, very slowly that it made Lauren forcefully meet Amy's teasing finger. The girl's breathing was ragged and then Amy flicked her tongue on the her clit, drawing letters from the alphabet, Lauren clutched the sheets on her sides trying to hold back all her moaning but she failed when she felt Amy push another finger in and licked faster, she let out a long, wild moan like she's having the time of her life. Amy felt Lauren's walls tighten around her fingers. She put in a third finger and pumped in and out causing the girl to jolt from the arousing contact and letting out another wild moan. Amy pulled away from the girl's clit and kissed Lauren deep, letting her come in her mouth and swallowing all her moans. Lauren's body shook from her climax.

Amy flopped beside her and looked at the girl's face which still has a dazed expression.

"Same time next week?" Amy joked but the girl was fast asleep. "I guess that's a yes?" she kissed the girl's temple and thought, "I wish I'd remember everything tomorrow." And drifted to sleep.

They both didn't look at each other in the morning but when they were finally left alone by their parents, they looked at each other and they both had flashbacks of last night. They slammed their body against each other and headed in the bedroom where they made love last night. Lauren flipped them both so she was on top and she had Amy under her control. They made love all night and slept together.

Amy was the first to wake up and looked at her phone. "No texts from Karma. So expected. Pfft." Amy thought, she sat on the bedside and threw her phone in the drawer. She looked over her shoulder and saw how angelic Lauren looks when she's sleeping. She returned to laying down beside the girl, wrapped her arms around her and waited until she wakes up. When she felt Lauren stir awake, she held her tighter and buried her face in the tiny blonde's hair.

"Good morning." Amy mumbled in Lauren's messy blonde hair.

"Morning, Amy." Lauren said and turned around to look at Amy and wrap her arms aroun the girl's neck. Amy smiled and brushed her thumb on Lauren's cheek.

"We both know this can't be permanent." Amy's tone was hurt and drowning in sadness.

Lauren's smile slowly faded. "I know… but we can still be like this sometimes, right?" she asked with hope and desperation in her voice. She'll really miss this, being this close to Amy like nothing else mattered.

"I guess we can manage." A smile crept into Amy's face. "Still, don't you think this is wrong in so many levels?" Amy chuckled when she asked this.

"Wrongs can sometimes be right, you know. It's just a matter of perspective." Lauren stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I guess you're right." Amy's smile became wider and they decided to stay like that for a while.

They both know this'll end someday but when Lauren said to Amy, "Let's just make the most out of this." Amy smiled and nodded happily.

People always say "All things come to an end", but they didn't say anything about making every moment last as possible as they can, so the two did.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! :)<em>**


End file.
